Naruto's Abduction
by UltraMagnus23
Summary: What happens when Naruto is abducted from his home? Will he survive or will he fall victim to the perils? Will Saskue get to him before anything happens? Read to find out. Warning: Story has sexual content. Read at your own risk.


**Author:** UltraMagnus23

**Anime:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the show._

**Title:** Naruto's Abduction

* * *

_Hey everyone. A brand new story here for you to read. I hope you like it. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the show. If I did then the show would have been TOTALLY different _(more hentai than anything)_. I hope you enjoy it. Please review._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Naruto awoke to a nasty headache. _"Ugh, where am I?"_ he thought. He tried to move around but found that his hands and feet were tied to the corners of the bed he was lying on. _"What? How the hell did this happen?"_ Naruto goes through his last memories before waking up.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Naruto just got home from training with Sensei Kakashi, Sakura and Saskue. It was raining heavily, so he was soaked from head to toe. The first thing he did was to take a shower. After 30 minutes of taking a shower, and masturbating to the thought of Sakura naked in the shower with him, he came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. _

_He changed into some boxers and went into the kitchen for some milk. Seeing some milk in the back of his refrigerator he took it and looked at the expiration date. Ok, so it had expired a few days ago, what did he care. He sniffed to make sure it wasn't lethal, and seeing that it wasn't he took a couple of gulps and put it away. He went back to his room, flopped onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Suddenly feeling tired he started to doze off. Next thing he knew, he was lying on this bed._

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Ok, but that still doesn't answer my question as to how the fuck I got here. Wherever "here" is." he thought aloud to himself. "That's because I brought you here." a female voice said. Naruto looked around to see who it was. Slowly, the female stepped out of the shadows. As Naruto looked he could see she was a middle sized person, about 5 foot 9 inches. She was also wearing a red top with what looked like dark green shorts. Stepping out into the open he could see that she had long pink hair and was wearing a mask to cover her face. When she took off the mask Naruto recognized who it was. "Sakura?" "Hello Naruto."

"What the fuck going on Sakura?" Naruto asked, "How did you do this?" "It was quite simple, actually. Didn't you notice that your milk tasted differently than how it should, being that long expired?" Come to think of it, now that he thought about it more, the milk DID taste a bit funkier than it should have at that stage. "So what did you do? Drug me?" "Ding, ding, give the boy a prize!"

"Ok, but you still didn't answer my other question. Why are you doing this? What did I do to you?" "Besides being a constant pain to me, nothing really." "Then why." "Because I know now that I'll never be with Saskue, no matter how hard I try. And I have urges I want to satisfy, sexual urges. And if I can't have Saskue fulfill them, then I'm just going to have to settle for you." Naruto, knowing that he couldn't get out of his bonds, watched Sakura ramble on and hoped that nothing bad would happen to him.

"Yes Naruto, I know that you've had a crush on me for the longest time. I just never really liked you in that way. You were always an annoying pest to me." "So what are you going to do to me?" "What you've wanted all along. Just in a more... twisted fashion." Naruto raised one eyebrow in curiosity.

Sakura looked at him with a smile so evil, that it would even frighten Lord Orochimaru. "I'm going to rape you!" Naruto's face was one of shock. Sure he's had a crush on Sakura for a long time and wanted to have sex with her, but not like this. He raised his head back up and looked at Sakura. She turned around, her back to him, and slowly unzips her top. As Sakura lowered her top Naruto could see that she wasn't wearing a bra. With her top fully off Naruto could see Sakura's smooth, pale skinned back.

Naruto gulped, his dick forming a tent in his pants. He was both nervous and excited about what was going to happen next. Just then Sakura turned around, facing him. Naruto could see Sakura's small breasts. The tent in his pants got even bigger. "Now," Sakura said, "Let's have some fun."

* * *

Well, what did you think? Did you enjoy it as much as i did? Should I continue? You decide. Please review.


End file.
